Mistakes Were Made, Mammaries Were Mingled
by YuriLover567
Summary: A belated Valentine's Day special! Enjoy, I hope!


Let it never be said that Vert was a woman who had a few screws loose, if there were even any screws left to maintain in the first place. Never it be uttered that the Leanboxian Goddess occasionally used logic that even a certain pudding addict and literal self-lover would deem insane and outrageous.

However true it may be, the last thing Lady Green Heart wanted was to be called out on it.

It was the glorious time of one in the morning, nighttime greeting her vision as the CPU soared through the sky. The air was bitterly cold and the high winds may as well have been ice picked needles pricking her exposed skin. Being the CPU that loved to flaunt and showed no shame in flashing her goods (as her collection of easy-to-rip outfits would indicate), her less than decent Processor Unit exhibited a major flaw in design choice for this particular situation.

' _I-I should have at least brought a coat…'_ The Goddess shivered under the winter weather. She rarely left the Basilicom after dark, even less in her HDD. Admittedly though, more often than not she felt the pull do so because of certain game related matters. _However_ , her plans would ultimately be halted before their conception thanks to a certain Chika Hakozaki. Yes, even after the AM had long struck the clock. It was like a parent catching their child sneaking food after bed. It annoyed her a great deal, but she complied with her Oracles wishes by the end of the day.

It was when _this_ matter had come to fruition, did Vert have to resort to rather _extreme_ measures on her part. While she wasn't known for being violent, she was certainly brutal enough to karate chop Chika by the crane of her neck and knock her out cold. She hired Cave to watch over her as she left, silently counting her lucky stars that the redheaded soldier was one who never pried.

That didn't stop her from feeling guilty about it though. She would be sure to make it up to Chika later on that regard.

 _'Hm, perhaps I will allow her to sleep in the same bed with me. In close proximity, even...'_ Green Heart pondered. _'But that would require Chika keeping her hands to herself, and I am not ready to risk anything...'_

It was a moral dilemma for her and, if she were to be honest, it was something she'd rather not think about right now. Her destination, The Nation of Planeptune, had finally entered her field of vision, resulting in her accelerating her already outrageous speed.

 _'I must hurry. Who knows how long Chika may stay unconscious...'_ While she was sure she had hit her pretty hard, there was a _mark_ to prove it, Green Heart didn't want to go extreme enough that she would end up breaking something. Thus, doubts settled in. _'She would undoubtedly blow a fuse if she discovered where I was at such late hours. Or worse... she would change the router password without my knowledge!'_

Such a _horrifying_ thought sent a shiver right down Green Heart's spine. She needed to make this quick...

 _'T-That horrendous action aside, I am at least soothed by the lights of the late night Planeptune...'_

Indeed, the land of Purple Progress was a spectacle to behold at nighttime. With her flight advantage, Green Heart was given a world class view of the glowing city below her. Even though it was so late at night, the nation was still so productive and vibrant. The Basilicom, dubbed the 'Planeptower' by Neptune, in particular shone the brightest and looked teeming with life. It was truly a sight to behold, and if Vert could praise Neptune for anything, it was her taste in cityscape.

 _'Neptune and Nepgear should be fast asleep by this hour, but then again, **I** am here...' _Green Heart pondered that. ' _I sometimes encounter her on the 4GO server at atrocious times... Oh, that isn't important!'_

Alas, her destination wasn't for the Basilicom. No, her line of sight was instead geared downwards. Towards a very specific house. In the middle of a thankfully barren street.

 _'Here we are..._ ' Taking her descent, Green Heart decreased her overall speed and gracefully touched down on the street. Exhaling, her HDD went undone as she paused to collect her strength.

 _'It's as if I had just ran a mile...'_ Willing herself to take a step forward, Vert found herself in front of a very quaint looking house. It looked very suitable for an elderly person, though who lived in the dwelling was far from it. It was pitch black inside the house, suggesting that the owner was fast asleep. Vert takes the time to lightly dust her outfit as she approached the pink-colored door, a welcome sign written in cursive nailed on the front. It had a cutesy, innocent charm to it.

 _'Now... I must proceed with caution...'_

 **CRASH!**

Wasting absolutely no time, Vert summoned her lance and proceeded to send the door flying off it's hinges. It was hit with such heavy force that it only took a split second for it to crash into what sounded like a neighboring wall, yet when Vert elegantly stepped in and willed her weapon away, she had discovered that she had knocked it _through_ the wall and into the yard.

 _'... Perhaps I put too much force into that strike...'_

"E-Eh? Whats goin' oooon...?'

Startled, Vert whipped her head to the right to catch the culprit responsible for scaring her out of her shoes. Of course, as soon as she laid eyes on the perpetrator, she felt very stupid.

Standing before her was a very tired girl, with strawberry blonde hair and peach colored skin. Her pink eyes were half-shut, her form slouched and slightly wobbly. The light-pink, very exposing nightdress she wore slid off on one side, threating to fall off in it's entirety and offering Vert some eye candy. The poor girl obviously just woke up, and Vert had to physically run over and catch her as she fell over.

"Compa..." Vert murmured. "I sincerely apologize for waking you, but this matter is of utmost urgency..."

"La'y Ver'...?" She slurred her speech, her eyelids barely able to keep themselves open as the question left her lips. "Wha...?"

"Listen, I know this may come off as a tiny bit transgressive, but I simply could not leave this matter untouched..." Reaching into her inventory, Vert pulled out a pink colored heart shaped envelope. "I am aware that you and IF are very close friends, but I must be informed: Did you send this admittedly sort of sloppy looking Valentine to her? I must receive and answer."

"..." She didn't respond, the line of consciousness escaping her view.

"I do not except the silent treatment!" Vert gave her a little shake. "I simply must receive an answer, Compa! Are you IF's valentine?"

"... N-No..." She mumbled. "Iffy sai' tu keep a-a secre'..."

"Secret? What secret?" Growing curious, Vert perked her ears and listened closely to pick up her mumbles and slurs.

"D-Don'... look... in..." She fell in Vert's grasp once more, sleep overtaking the nurse shortly after. "Zzz..."

"..." Unable to resist herself, Vert ripped open the envelope to look inside. She heard a light _thunk_ as she peered into the note, the darkness made it very difficult to read, but she could make out the following:

 _H-Hey IF! Um, I know letters are a tad old-fashioned nowadays, b-but I just wanted to say t-that I love the Valentine's Gift you sent m-me! I-I could barely stomach all that chocolate!_

 _U-Um, anyway, here's my own l-little gift to you. I-It's not much at all, but's it's f-from the bottom of my heart. T-There's a little necklace in there I-if you want to wear it! I-I made it myself!_

 _Happy Valentine's Day!_

 _\- Lyrica_

"..."

Lyrica.

 _Lyrica._

 ** _Lyrica._**

In that moment, as Vert hoisted the sleeping Compa over her shoulder and made her way down the short hallway, the Goddess felt like a complete and utter _fool_ _._

 _'How dare I? Raiding IF's room and jumping to conclusions so quickly, I feel so ashamed...'_ Sighing, the busty Goddess gently kicked the door open that led to Compa's room. She laid the nurse to rest, who slept peacefully under her covers. She felt horrible for disturbing her, getting involved in a problem that was entirely her own.

 _'She must have delivered it while IF was out. It wasn't even opened...'_ Her heart sank. _'I feel so horrible, disrupting an innocent Valentine like that...'_

Why she was hounding IF's room at one in the morning in the first place was entirely unknown. Even Vert herself didn't quite know anymore. What she _did_ know, was that she was very tired. And, quite honestly, she didn't have it in her to transform and fly back home.

"..."

She stared at the comfortable bed. Then at Compa. Then her decision was made.

And while the bed was certainly luxurious, for the first time in her life, Vert had wished her chest was just a little bit smaller. Compa almost knocked her off a few times. She didn't even worry about the open door or the property damage. It would get paid for tomorrow. Definitely...

* * *

"C-Cavey, why am I tied to my bed in an SM fashion?"

"... Go back to sleep, Chika."

 **End**


End file.
